zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy of Zelda III
Chapter 1 Link's horse slowly moved towards Death Mountain sun was falling and the moon had just become visible. Link rethought the events of the past day. He had watched Zelda get her coronation, gone to the funeral of the King, destroyed two monsters, tamed a horse, and gone halfway across Hyrule. Link set up a tent in the middle of the Hyrule Field. The Field became dangerous during the night when stalfos came up from the dead and took any wonderers. But Link was so tired. Link went inside the tent. "Ven, if there is any sign of danger wake me up." Link said. Sleep came easily to Link. In Link's dream he saw Zelda. Zelda was speaking directly to him. "Link, help...evil man from the desert..." That's all Link heard when Ven screamed. Link woke up and quickly got out of the tent. Three children stalfos were approaching the Horse. The Horse tried to kick away the stalfos but to no avail. Link ran towards the horse and slashed aside the stalfos. Link got on the horse as three more stalfos came out of the ground. Link stampeded them to the ground with the help of his horse. Ten more stalfos rose from the ground, one of them was ten feet tall. Link jumped off the horse and killed two with a single slice. Link turned to decapitate another the spun out with his sword to take out five more. Link cut one in half vertically then turned to see his ten-foot opponent. The bones shone a heavenly white. His eyes blood red with pitch black surrounding them. He pushed Link to his side sending Link flying eight feet. Link instinctively grabbed for his sword, but it was not there. It must have gone the other way. The ten foot stalfos walked up to Link towering over him as he lay on the ground helpless. But suddenly the sun began to rise and the huge Stalfos dug itself back into the dirt quietly as it had come out. Link got up and retrieved his sword. "Well that was-" Link started. "Cool! Exciting? Awesome!?!?" Ven cut in. "I was going to say weird..." Link said as he started to pack up camp. Chapter 2 Link packed everything on his horse and got on the horse. Ven followed silently. Link looked at his map. They would be able to get there within half an hour. Link thought about his dream. Zelda seemed scared and she had mentioned a man from the desert, just like his dream from the night before. If Zelda was that afraid, shouldn't he turn back? But what was more important Zelda or the Triforce. As Link pondered he arrived at the foot of Death Mountain. Link got off his horse and tied it to a nearby stalagmite. Link walked at first, but the slope went steeper and steeper, soon Link was practically hanging onto the mountain. Soon enough Link had reached the top. He looked behind him; He could see almost all of Hyrule from here. Link turned around and saw a pit with lave in it. "So are you going to jump in?" Ven appeared. Link had no idea she was following him. Link tumbled and nearly fell into the lava. "Are you crazy? That would be suicide!" Link yelled. "Oh no, it wouldn't kill you as long as you have the four virtues." Ven said. Link thought about this, He was powerful, he had tons of courage, he was pretty sure he was wise although some of his actions would counter-act that. But did he have hope, to survive? To save Zelda? Yes, Link did have hope. "That's where the Fire Temple will be so just jump in, unless you're afraid?" Ven said. "I'm not afraid, watch." Link took a few steps back ran forward the jumped into the boiling hot lava. Chapter 3 Link felt the pounding heat against him. "I can't do this." Link thought as the lava enclosed him. Ven floated next to him. "Have hope, Link." Link hoped for survival. The space between him and the lava grew. Soon Link dropped out of the lava and into a sparcly lit room with lava as a cieling Link walked forward to an object half hidden on the ground. Link unearthed the item which turned out to be a hookshot. Link tested it out a few times. The continued down the dungeon. Link had sense that he was being followed. Link turned around sometimes to reassure himself. Link turned around again to meet himself face-to-face with a huge fire-breathing dragon. The Dragon tryed to make a quick snack of Link but he quickly jumped away. Link fired arrows at the dragon. It could fly without wings at it's body was just a fat rope like structure. Link looked into it's eyes. It's eyes were fiery red. Link pulled out his hookshot. Link fired. A direct hit! The dragon's mask broke and it's armor with it. The body itself was fire and lava. The Dragon spewd fire at Link. He dodged just barely, the rocks behind him suffered his would be fate, the rocks melted quickly. Link fired his hookshot, suprisingly the hookshot took affect on it. The flames dispersed and a small golden triangle flew out of the blast and towards Link. Link grabbed it smoothily and put it into his pocket. Link later managed to find a cavern that led him out of the mountain. Link took in the view. The fields were as green as ever. Link looked towards the castle. He remembered his dream. Was it a preminition?, A past event?, Is it happeing now? It was still mid-day. When Link got to the bottom of the mountain he untied his horse and rode away. By the time he got to Kariko Village , it was twilight.